


Notte Bianca VII Fills

by Akira14



Category: Glee, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccole drabble scritte per la Settima Notte Bianca di Maridichallenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf

**Prompt: "Ho fame." "Arrangiati!"**

Lui c'ha provato a starsene zitto, davvero.  
Non soltanto per non farsi beccare dagli Alfa proprio mentre li stavano spiando. L'istinto di sopravvivenza ha avuto un certo qual peso, ovviamente, ma è l'unica variabile da tenere in conto.  
Ci teneva anche a dimostrare a Derek di esserne capace, ecco.

Per oscure ragioni, sulle quali farà luce non appena Beacon Hills tornerà una tranquilla cittadina (questione di giorni, insomma), gli dà assai fastidio che Derek pensi di conoscerlo. Lui è ben più dell'amico sproloquiante ed iperattivo fino all'esasperazione di Scott McCall. Hale sarà costretto a constatare che Stiles è un'inestimabile risorsa e a comportarsi di conseguenza. Smettendo di sbatterlo contro muri, porte, volanti delle macchine e cose così, tipo.  
Forse lo considererà addirittura parte del suo branco. Non che Stiles sia interessato ad entrare nel circolo degli amanti del cuoio, ma comunque. Apprezzerebbe l'intenzione.

Ad ogni modo, non gli è dato sapere ciò che avrebbe potuto essere. Il suo stomaco, infatti, ha pensato bene di farsi sentire nel momento meno opportuno. Impossibile ignorarlo, soprattutto dopo un borbottante e struggente monologo sulle sue atroci pene.  
No, non è un leggero appetito. Non è semplicemente voglia di qualcosa di buono.  
È FAME, CAZZO.

"Ho fame!" Proclama, sbuffando. Chissà che Derek non si sia portato dietro qualche snack. Qualcosa di commestibile anche per un umano, magari. Non un coniglio morto o un trancio di puma ancora sanguinante, insomma.  
"Arrangiati." Ringhia l'interpellato, tornando a concentrarsi sugli Alfa.  
"E come, scusa? Con bacche ed erba? Così magari finisco come il tipo di Into The Wild.."  
"Magari. Non è un mio problema, Stiles."  
Le opzioni a sua disposizione sono limitate. O scende e va a farsi offrire cena dai gemelli, rischiando di diventare lui stesso il pasto dei licantropi o... 

"Molla la presa. Subito. Se no t'ammazzo."  
... o addentare Derek per chiarirgli quanto sia seria la situazione.  
"Gnaw." Ribatte, sbavandogli sulla spalla. Ormai il piano è andato a puttane, perciò perché aggrapparsi a cose inutili - e non commestibili - come la dignità?  
Deve staccarlo con la forza, piantandogli le unghie nei fianchi.  
"COSA CAZZO..." I suoi occhi si tingono di rosso ed inizia a sbraitare, ma viene subito interrotto.  
"M'hai detto di arrangiarmi e l'ho fatto." Spiega Stiles, in tutta tranquillità.  
"Fallo ancora e non vivrai per raccontarlo." Gli punta un dito in faccia e Stiles non manca di dargli una leccatina, giusto per farlo incazzare un po' di più. È divertente.  
"Sta tranquillo. Non ho intenzione di rischiare la mia vita per qualcosa che non è neanche particolarmente saporito. Piuttosto, parliamo di cose importanti: dove mi porti a mangiare?"

C'è un so che di straordinario nel fatto che non solo Derek non l'abbia sgozzato all'istante, ma che si sia dato per vinto e l'abbia portato al più vicino ristorante ancora aperto e concluso la serata riaccompagnandolo a casa.  
Si sfiora il miracolo, poi, nella frase che gli rivolge prima di andarsene. 

"Non sono saporito, mh? Forse ti ci vorrebbe un altro assaggio, nei punti giusti." Mormora, con un sorriso sornione. Non ha idea di cosa sia scattato nella mente di Derek, ma lungi da lui lamentarsi.

Non ha una Dea interiore come Anastasia Steele - grazie al cielo - ma se ce l'avesse ballerebbe Gangnam Style dalla gioia.

"Quando vuoi, Hale. Quando vuoi."


	2. Frostbunny 1

**Prompt: Problemi Logistici**

Piú in alto. No, non così in alto. Mh, sì ci sei quasi. Se ci potessimo magari liberare di questo dannato bastone... Ehi, non è colpa mia se sei alto un metro e un cazzo, Frost. Scusami il francesismo.  
Meno male che non ci sono i bambini, già. Anche perché mi sa che se vedessero il loro adorato coniglietto pasquale rabbrividire al tocco di Jack Frost, e non solo per il freddo, si caverebbero gli occhi e professerebbero il loro amore per gli ovetti Kinder.

Magari è meglio sederci. Oi, nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di usarmi come poltrona. Io ti schiaccerei? Stai.forse insinuando che io sia grasso? Perché guarda che questi sotto la pelliccia son tutti muscoli, Mr Ghiacciolo.  
Ehi, ehi. Già che ho la tua attenzione, non è che potresti spostare le tue dita un po' più a destra? Sì, percorrine tutta la lunghezza ora.  
Delle orecchie, intendo. E piantala sussurrarci dentro le solite cazzate dei problemi logistici, perché non ce ne sono.  
Okay, la mia pelliccia ti soffoca. Be', pensi forse che la tua pelle non mi congeli?  
I miei denti e miei baffi t'infastidiscono? Peggio per te.  
Insomma: zitto e sopporta, ragazzino.  
Per il resto sei grande abbastanza da capire che un buco è sempre un buco e... 

Oh. Uh. Sì. Già. Cosa stavo dicendo?  
È sleale usare due mani e attaccarmi contemporaneamente nei miei due punti più deboli, maledetto.  
Ti pentirai di avermi provocato.  
Oh, se te ne pentirai.


	3. Glee: Klaine

**Prompt: Perdono**

Sai che Isabelle ha ragione, che ti sarà impossibile andare avanti finché resterai ancorato al risentimento nei confronti di Blaine. Ma il perdono è solo il primo passo di una lunga, faticosissima, strada per ricucire il vostro rapporto e tu non sai nemmeno se ne valga la pena.

Certo, non puoi negare che ti manchi tanto da mozzarti il fiato. Specie oggi, nel Giorno del Ringraziamento. Ciò nonostante un taglio netto potrebbe rivelarsi meno doloroso nella lunga distanza... Sei sempre stato attento a certi calcoli, a tentare di minimizzare il dolore. È stata la vita stessa ad obbligarti a farlo.   
Devi però riconoscere che pur avendo una ragione di maledirlo, ne hai un'infinità per ringraziarlo. Se non come il tuo ragazzo, sicuramente come tuo migliore amico.

Perciò componi il suo numero e lo chiami.  
Quando senti la sua voce, tremante per l'emozione - non sicuramente per l'esibizione imminente - e pregna di rimorso, capisci di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
Eccome se ne vale la pena. Tanto da lavorarci notte e giorno, affinché il perdono non rimanga solo una bel proposito per l'anno nuovo.   
Di iniziare, lentamente, a camminare lungo quella tortuosa e maledettissima strada.  
Forse, se sarete fortunati, vi incrocerete a metà.


	4. OUAT: Prince Charming & Snow White

**Prompt: "I believe in you and me/ I'm coming to find you/ If it takes me all night/ Wrong until you make it right/ And I won't forget you/ At least I'll try/ And run, and run tonight" (The Killers - Everything will be alright)**

 

Forse siete davvero destinati ad essere continuamente divisi. 

E allora?

Vi ritroverete ogni volta, ora anche con Emma al vostro fianco, e vivrete appieno ogni istante che vi verrà dato per stare insieme.  
Non è il lieto fine che avreste sperato, il "vissero per sempre felici e contenti" che in teoria sarebbe stato prerogativa del vostro mondo.

E quindi?

Ora che non siete più solo Snow e Charming, ma anche David e Mary Margareth, sapete quanto sia rara la felicità. Trovarla è di per sé già un'impresa, sul 'per sempre' bisogna lavorarci e non è comunque detto che i propri sforzi vengano ripagati.   
Ma va bene così. È vostro dovere, come genitori, accettarlo e dimostrare a vostra figlia quali e quanti ostacoli è capace di affrontare il vero amore.  
Che la vita ci provi pure a mettervi i bastoni tra le ruote, a separarvi.  
Sarete voi ad uscirne vincitori. Per sempre.


	5. Frostbunny 2

**Prompt: Cioccolata Calda**

"Dovete concentrarvi su ciò che accomuna voi, non ciò che divide! Solo così sarete squadra." Ha tuonato North, prima di chiuderli a chiave nella stanza.  
Precauzione del tutto inutile, dal momento che potrebbero andarsene entrambi in altri modi se solo volessero. Aprendosi un tunnel sotto ai piedi o semplicemente spalancando la finestra.  
Uscire da quella camera, però, equivarrebbe a scappare. Ad ammettersi sconfitti.  
"Be', voglio sperare che entrambi abbiamo a cuore allo stesso modo la felicità dei bambini." Incomincia Bunnymund, con un tono che fa sembrare la sua frase più un'accusa che un'innocente constatazione. Sarà per le uova rotte nella galleria da Pitch o ancora per la primavera del '68? Qualunque sia la ragione, Jack sa di non meritare tutta quella diffidenza. Non più.  
Perciò risponde a tono "Ovvio. Hai per caso lasciato il cervello nel marsupio, canguro? Perseguiamo entrambi lo stesso scopo, il più delle volte. Cos'altro?"

Già, cos'altro?  
Bunnymund detesta l'inverno, mal sopporta il freddo e la neve. Jack non può soffrire l'estate, il caldo appiccicaticcio e gli acquazzoni. Unica, magra, consolazione sono i gelati e le granite.   
A Bunnymund piace la sicurezza di appartenere ad un luogo, la sua tana.  
Jack ha bisogno di sentirsi libero, di trovare di volta in volta la casa dove lo porterà il vento.  
No, non hanno niente i comune, a parte i bambini e forse...

"Il cioccolato. Sai, l'unica cosa per cui aspetto impazientemente l'inverno - e guai a te se questa rivelazione esce di qui - è una bella tazza di cioccolata calda." È una confessione così assurda, così del tutto fuori luogo, che Bunnymund si aspetta che Jack scoppi a ridere e lo prenda in giro.  
Invece il Guardiano del Divertimento lo squadra, in silenzio, ed sembra pensare seriamente alla sua affermazione.  
"Ti dirò - ma che resti tra noi altrimenti sai che tirata mi fa Tooth sulla cura della mia sfavillante dentatura... Adoro la Pasqua, e capisco che si sta avvicinando non appena vedo enormi, splendide, uova di cioccolato ovunque. Altro che panettone e pandoro, non c'è storia. Il solo parlarne mi ha messo fame, comunque. Che ne dici di uscire di qui e andare a farcene una tazza?"   
"Dico che è una delle tue idee più brillanti, Frost."  
Non sarà d'aiuto nel creare in loro un profondo spirito di collaborazione, ma è un'inizio.  
Chissà che alla fine non si scoprano più simili di quanto non credessero.  
Chissà.


End file.
